


Uno, dos, tres

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: DCU (Movies), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: enfermedad mental, uso de la segunda persona, y algo de sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo es <i>sangre</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno, dos, tres

 

El décimo octavo ladrillo contando desde la pared norte se ha movido. Es muy rápido, el bastardo, pero se ha movido y tú lo has visto. Te los conoces de memoria; haces revisión todos los días para ver si algún desertor se ha escapado. Pero no. Qué va. Son tan adictos a las paredes como tú lo eres a lo que está encerrado entre ellas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Te he visto.

Te gustan las sombras de tu habitación. Son grotescas, afiladas, malditas, enfermizas. Tienen alas y casi puedes oír el susurro del cartílago contra el aire cada vez que vuelan. Son tus mejores amigas y cómo ardes en deseos de poder matarlas.

—La medicación —dice una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

No te vas a mover. No, ja, ja, ja. Nunca. Qué entren ellos. Que intenten hacerte tragar aquellas pastillas que no hacen nada.

No, alto.

Que lo traigan a _él_. Que _él_ intente medicarte.

Te carcajeas.

El caballero convertido en un niñera. Es curioso. Es genial. Es... El ladrillo se ha vuelto a mover. Tiene miedo. Claro que tiene miedo; lo primero que vas a hacer cuando salgas es matar a todas sus amigas las paredes y liberar lo que está encerrado entre ellas. Oh, qué lástima.

—¡La medicación! —repite una voz (una voz muy bonita, ¿puedo quebrarla?). Alguien aporrea los barrotes. Son tan impacientes. Te preguntas muchas veces quién es peor que quién. Si los doctores o los pacientes. El que estaba en la ciento cuarenta y siete recibió una paliza de muerte el otro día en las duchas y no fue ningún recluso quien se la dio. Tú lo sabrías.

(Tú dominas este sitio, ¿no?)

Fueron _ellos_.

Así que imitaste al de la ciento cuarenta y siete. Tres guardias acabaron con la garganta abierta en canal. Oh, qué buenos tiempos. ¿Dónde estará _él_? Tienes que charlar sobre esto con _él_ ; decirle... decirle que el servicio en este lugar es horrible.

Se abre la puerta y alguien tira de ti. Anda, pero si es la enfermera guapa y el agente Johnson. Ella es muy maja; él, no tanto. Johnson no es un buen poli, no es un buen padre, no es un buen hombre. Por eso está aquí, sólo que del otro lado de los barrotes.

—¡Trágate las pastillas, monstruo!

Te ríes. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y te ríes. Monstruo. Es un concepto tan complejo y tan simple. Es tan caótico la forma de utilizarlo. Monstruo. (¿No eres tú un monstruo, _Bat_?). Johnson siempre tiene una navaja en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Empujas a la enfermera, le pegas al poli, coges el cuchillo (cómo te gustan los cuchillos, ¿no es así?) y...

El ladrillo se ha vuelto a mover. Qué paso más inoportuno.

Pisas sangre fresca y oyes el grito de ella. Pero qué voz más bonita. Qué armoniosa.

La acorralas contra la pared del ladrillo rebelde. Lo miras y le dices que ya pagará su osadía. Que volverás para vengarte. Porque claro que volverás. Por tu pie y entre las alas desgarradoras de aquel héroe que está siempre tan serio.

La chica se llama Nancy. Naaaancy. Suena bien. Suena a jovencita recién salida de la carrera; a muchacha a quien se le ha mentido sobre la seguridad de este sitio. A mujer que llora todas las noches al pensar que trabaja en la guarida de los monstruos.

Pobre Nancy. Va a morir en este lugar asqueroso.

—Nancy, Nancy, Nancy —croas. Ves el miedo en sus ojos; sientes las lágrimas. Se te hincha el ego y tienes ganas de besarla para saborear su último aliento. Levantas la navaja—. ¿Sabes cómo me hice estas cicatrices?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> qué cojones.


End file.
